


The One With The Flower

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin and Snape have a plan for Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasu_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karasu_hime).



> Written for karasu_hime who gave the prompt "poinsettas". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“Oh, it’s beautiful.” Lily’s face lit up as she held the gift of poinsettas her two best friends had given her. “They’ll look perfect in the living room. Come in, don’t be shy, take off your shoes and put your coats there.” As usual Lily had a place for everything, even though she’d only moved in to this flat three days ago. Snape and Lupin had been invited to her flat warming and were slightly surprised that no one else had arrived yet. 

“This is a wonderful place, Lily,” Lupin called as he helped Snape out of his coat. 

“Isn’t it? I love it so much. And the neighbours all seem darling as well.”

Snape rolled his eyes but was shushed by Lupin. 

“Well, boys, come in to the living room.”

They did so, shuffling from foot to foot like naughty school boys. Lily took one look at them and laughed. Before they could react though she pulled them towards her till they were a tangle of limbs on the sofa. She kissed both men thoroughly and grinned at the shocked looks on their faces. 

“How could you think I would refuse?”

Lupin was so happy he thought he would burst. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” She took both men’s hands and laid them over her stomach. “I’d love to have your baby.”


End file.
